


Neville, the Hat and the Sword

by ItsGonnaBeTotallyAwesome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Sword of Godric Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsGonnaBeTotallyAwesome/pseuds/ItsGonnaBeTotallyAwesome
Summary: “Told you, you would do great in Gryffindor. Look where it got you.”Well, the Hats definition of 'doing great' was obviously a bit...unusual.Yeah, fantastic. I can't move, I have no wand and in case you didn't notice, we're on fire now. Just where I always wanted to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very random. I just wanted to try writing in English. It's not my first language and nobody beta-read this, so it's possible some sentences make no sense at all or I got all the tenses wrong. So yeah. Sorry about that.

 

 

 

Neville couldn't see, he couldn't move and even the noises seemed dull and far away.

 

“Told you so”, whispered a high voice in his ear. Even though Neville had only heared it once, he recognized it almost instatly as the Sorting Hats. It just didn't make any sense.

 

_What?_

 

“Told you, you would do great in Gryffindor. Look where it got you.”

 

Well, the Hats definition of 'doing great' was obviously a bit...unusual.

 

_Yeah, fantastic. I can't move, I have no wand and in case you didn't notice, we're on fire now. Just where I always wanted to be._

 

“It could be worse”, replied the hat cheerfully.

 

_Oh yeah? What exactly could be worse?_

 

The hat snickered.

 

“Well, I always knew you'd be wrong in Ravenclaw”

 

Neville groaned internally. If the Sorting Hat couldn't let him die in peace, he could at least act a little less cryptic and stop making fun of him. He could already feel the flames on his skin and it wasn't the best feeling.

 

_Get to the point._

 

“It could be worse, because I know the man we're up against. I sat on his head, too. I know his weaknesses.”

 

That was enough to peak Nevilles interest.

 

_Which would be?_

 

“He has no self control. Provoke him and he will lose his ability to think straight.”

 

_So you say we just need to make him angry?_

 

“I'd say it's worth a try.”

 

A crazy idea shot through Nevilles head.

 

_Let's attack his snake! But I'll need a weapon._

 

“Don't worry, I have one.”

 

_But you're a hat._

 

“I'm the Sorting Hat my dear boy, and you're a Gryffindor. Wouldn't be the first time I provided one of you with a weapon. Any true Gryffindor could get his sword from me.”

 

Neville got what he meant, but...

 

_I'm not sure I count as a true Gryffindor._

 

“Well I am. You're about to attack the Dark Lords beloved pet snake. That's pretty brave. And Godric Gryffindor would love it. Besides, I'm the Sorting Hat. If anyone could tell who is a true Gryffindor and who isn't, that' be me.”

 

Neville couldn't really argue agaist that.

 

“So, I'll count to three and then you'll shake of the body binding course, grab the sword and get rid of this damn snake. You ready?”

 

Neville felt anything but ready, but he didn't really had a choice.

 

_Yes._

 

“Okay. One – two – three!”

 

Shaking of the course was much easier than he expected, the hat fell from Nevilles head and there was suddendly something shimmering inside it.

 

Neville didn't hesitate to think about the aftermath of the thing he was about to do. He just grabbed the shimmering thing, which indeed turned out to be the Sword of Gryffindor, the same sword he tried to steal all those month ago from Snapes office, and lifted it up in the air with both hands. It was surpisingly heavy.

 

The snake was just a step away and it was nearly too easy.

 

He just swung the sword down and suddenly the snake didn't have a head any more.

 

Neville was pretty sure Voldemoerts cry of anger could be heard everywhere on the battlefield. The hat had been right about this self control thing. And then there was suddendly a shield protecting him from Voldemorts revenge and then everything errupted into chaos.

 

But before Neville did anything else – look for a wand, fight down a deatheather, anything – he picked up the Sorting Hat and shoved it into his belt. Because Neville would be damned, if he did't make sure this hat survived this battle with him.

 

 


End file.
